


What is important

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: After months of working to rebuild Kingsman from the ground up, Harry, Merlin and Eggsy take a moment to reconnect together.





	What is important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> So I have decided that I will try to post everyday for flufftober. It should be all unrelated ficlet except if otherwise indicated. Let's see if I can keep up with my own challenge XD
> 
> Today the prompt was Dancing!

Harry pushes the paperwork for the distillery away from him with a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose to stave off the pressure building that is building behind his eyes.

He hates leaving anything unfinished, but after only a couple of months as Arthur, he’s come to understand that sometimes, he’s got no other alternative. And while he certainly could continue right this moment, he’d rather not be incapacitated by a migraine if an emergence suddnely arise.

He needs a break.

Unsurprisingly, he makes a wrong turn somewhere on his way to the kitchen to make himself a cuppa. If he keeps on like that, at one point he’ll have to step on his ego and actually ask Merlin for a map of the new manor. Were he still a Knight, he’d take it upon himself to explore on his own time, but as Arthur, he feels like all available minutes of his day is better spent at either one of his office back at the new shop or here.

But, at the scene he stumbles on by getting lost, he feels he can’t be even the slightest bit annoyed that he got turned around in his own HQ.

He leans against the doorway, his plan for tea forgotten in favor of watching Eggsy and Merlin dance together.

Their waltz is anything but graceful, not with Eggsy’s lack of practice and Merlin still getting used to his prosthetic legs. And yet, Harry is hard-pressed to remember the last time he’s felt so moved by a dancing couple.

But then again, it’s been a long time since he’s taken a moment to just catch his breath. He doesn’t regret having spent the past months on rebuilding Kingsman, but as he looks on his lovers twirling in the middle of the ballroom without a care in the world, he thinks that maybe it’s high time he takes a moment just for himself.

And for them too, if he’s honest. Sure they have all been busy, but if they’ve both find the moment to spontaneously reconnect this afternoon in such a simple way, so can Harry.

Crashing in bed next to them every night isn’t quite enough to make him stop missing them fiercely.

He watches for a few more minutes before finally joining them on the floor. Their attempt to waltz all three of them together wouldn’t win them any prizes, but Harry can’t care less.

What is important is how close they stand together, following the rhythm of each other’s laughing rather than the music emanating from Eggsy’s phone.

How their hands find their counterparts and their fingers interlace together.

What is important is that in that moment, Harry is reminded that, no matter what, they’ll never truly let go of each other.


End file.
